


The Two Captain Jacks

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Captain Jacks

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 234

Captain Jack Sparrow staggered through streets of Tortuga. He looked over to see a handsome man in odd clothes.

"And who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." His accent was odd.

Jack stared at Jack. "And I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"This could be confusing."

"Two Captain Jacks. That's worse than confusing, mate." He drew his cutlass. "There can't be two Captain Jacks."

The other Captain Jack (perish the thought) put up his hands. "Don't do anything hasty."

Jack ran the man through. He fell, eyes wide. But then he took a deep breath, and sat up.

"Well," Jack said. "That's interesting."


End file.
